Dancing in the TARDIS
by that-whovian-nerdfighter
Summary: Derpy is exploring the TARDIS when she discovers the ballroom and decides to take it for a spin with the Doctor


It was a calm day in the TARDIS (for once) and Derpy Hooves took this opportunity to explore the TARDIS a bit since she had only really been in the console room and her own bedroom during these few months of companionship. The Doctor was rambling on about something to do with an adventure he had in his old universe. Derpy was half-listening until she stumbled upon a room that nearly made her gasp for air. It was massive, with nothing but a sound system and checkered floors for dancing.

"…so" the Doctor continued "Casanova and I made a bet that if he wins, I'll give him a chicken but if I win-" but Derpy cut him off.

"DOCTOR! COME HERE QUICK!" she yelled to him from the large room. The Doctor followed her voice and trotted quickly until he reached her side. He notice that her mouth was agape and she was gazing wide-eyed into the room she had just discovered.

"Is something wrong, Miss Hooves? Oh, I see you've found the ballroom." The Doctor said to his companion. All of a sudden, a loud, excited squeal erupted from the grey mare.

"I LOVE dancing! How come you never told me about this place?!" Derpy questioned, her smile getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"I guess I just never considered-"but Derpy cut him off again. Derpy galloped to the centre of the room.

"Well come on, put on some music!" Derpy called. The Doctor smiled at his companion.

"Alright, what's your kind of dancing music?" the Doctor asked. Derpy thought for a moment, wanting to choose the perfect genre.

"Hmm… how about that Frank Sinatra guy that you sing sometimes?" Derpy requested. She had noticed the Doctor singing to himself before. He gave Derpy a big grin.

"Excellent choice, Miss Hooves" the Doctor replied, quickly using his sonic screwdriver to manipulate the sound system. Derpy instantly began swinging along to the music with the biggest smile on her face. The Doctor watched her dance for a minute or two until she gave him a confused glance and stood still.

"Aren't you gonna dance, Doctor? That's what this room is for right?" she asked him. The Doctor's expression turned more surprised, since he just realized that he was standing around.

"Oh! Err.. yes of course!" he responded, blushing slightly. The Doctor tried to dance but instead, he promptly fell over. "Oh dear.." he began "seems I'm not as well-adapted to these hooves as I thought. It's too bad, I used to be such an excellent dancer." The Doctor said with a disappointed expression.

"Well then stand up and I'll teach you!" Derpy smiled. This made the Doctor very happy.

"Brilliant! Just tell me what to do" the Doctor beamed.

"Okay, so stand to the right of me" Derpy instructed, and the Doctor did as such "now copy what I do". The grey mare's hooves gracefully swept along the ground, and the Doctor copied her every movement. Soon enough he got the hang of dancing on four legs as opposed to two and they continued like this until a few songs passed. Eventually, a much slower-paced record began to play, which the Doctor saw as an opportunity.

"Miss Hooves?" the Doctor offered her his hoof. This made both ponies blush but nonetheless, Derpy accepted. Since it was a slow song, it was customary that they dance on two legs. The Doctor and Derpy held each other as they swayed to the calm beat. It didn't take long before they glanced at each other, and to their own surprise, the Doctor and Derpy held their gaze. Derpy suddenly became aware of her wall-eyes and pulled away, put the Doctor placed a hoof of her cheek, turning her towards him and pulling her slightly closer. The Doctor knew exactly what his companion was thinking, but he didn't want her to think that way. "Miss Hooves" he began "your eyes are absolutely stunning". The two were blushing more than ever now, however they still held their gaze. The Doctor knew that he didn't belong in this universe, and that one day he might have to return home. He knew that Derpy wouldn't be around for his whole life and that they couldn't travel forever but something stopped him from caring this time, because this time he pulled his companion close, and kissed her softly. Both the Doctor and Derpy never knew how much they wanted this moment to happen until it came, and nothing would stop them this time. For once, they were both just perfect.


End file.
